80 mathematical 100 love
by grapesandoats
Summary: what if darien used his brain to win serena's heart? Will he be able to or will the equation be a bust?
1. Chapter 1

My new story hope you like it :)

* * *

"I can't believe I failed another TEST!!" Serena wailed for the billionth time that month.

"Well maybe if you realized that studying could prevent failing you wouldn't complain so much." A voice said from behind her.

"Well maybe if you realized that leaving me alone could prevent…uh prevent-" She said stumped.

"Don't you see Meatball head if we didn't argue every day I would flunk out of school." Darien said simply.

"What are you talking about?" Serena said confused.

"The reason I argue with you is everyday after my classes I come back stressed thinking I'm not smart enough and then I see you: obviously an airhead and then I get confidence seeing there are stupider people out there." He said laughing.

"Ooh you JERK!!" She said fuming.

"I only tell you the truth Meatball head! Maybe if you got an 80 just once there would be hope for you…" He said still laughing.

"I might just take you up on that offer." She said with a smile.

"Uh what offer?" He asked as he abruptly stopped laughing.

"How about you start tutoring me?" She asked.

"If you remember correctly Meatball head I never offered." Darien told her cockily.

"Well I'm asking you know will you tutor me?" She asked with pleading eyes.

'What if I do tutor her it would be an excuse to see her…she wouldn't think I'm such a jerk…then I would be able to tell her how I…'

"Ok meatball head we have a deal." He said with his hand out.

"Good but as the second part of our deal if I make that 80 you can't call me meatball head." She said gladly taking his hand.

"We'll just see about that meatball head." Darien said as he was leaving.

"Are you sure about this?" Andrew asked obviously having heard every word.

"Oh yes totally sure about 80 sure." Serena said with a giggle.

* * *

K tell me what you thought I'd love to hear it.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Ok here is chapter two hope you guys like it and thank you for all of you who read and reviewed.

* * *

"So Darien is going to start tutoring you?!" Asked a very jealous Rei.

"Yeah what of it?" Serena asked.

"Well what are your intentions with this study **date**?" Mina chimed in.

"It's not a **date**! He offered I accepted." Serena said hotly.

"That's not what we heard from our sources…" Lita sang.

"Andrew is not a very good source and what did he tell you?" Serena retorted.

"He said that you capriciously came up with the idea and that he reluctantly obliged." Amy said.

"Uh in English please?" Serena asked.

"It was simply your idea." Mina said smartly while everyone stared at her.

"Uh hello I get e-mail's with words of the day." Mina said offended.

"Whatever well what about our study group what are we chopped liver?" Rei said.

"YUCK I hate LIVER!!" Serena said sticking her tongue out.

"EXACTLY!!" Everyone said while Serena rolled her eyes.

* * *

"So you and Serena." Andrew said with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yeah what about me and meatball head?" Darien said

"You like her don't you?" He said with a chuckle.

"Air headed, dumb, klutzy, never on time, meatball head, yeah of coarse. Why? Did you think other wise?" Darien asked with a smile not even looking up from the text book he was reading.

"Yeah I thought so. Are you going to tell her anytime soon?" Andrew inquired.

"As soon as she gets that 80...you see I didn't tell her that there was another part of the deal. My end of the bargain if you will." Darien said with a secret smile.

"And just what is your end of the bargain Darien?" Andrew asked curious with the new gossip.

"Can't tell." Darien laughed.

* * *

Tell me what you think!! :)


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Ok here is chapter three hope you like it. Any suggestion and I will try my best to put it in there! :)

* * *

Serena walked into Darien's apartment building for some reason she felt nervous.

'He is just going to tutor me right? What am I saying of coarse he's just going to tutor me! Those girls are starting to get to me.'

She bravely walked up to Darien's door and with a determined/monkey face she knocked on the door with one small tap.

"Oh guess he's not here!" Serena said with a nervous laugh.

"Not so fast Meatball head! Get in here!" Darien said with a smirk on his face.

"I can't wait until I get that 80 and I'm finally going to be relieved of that stupid nickname!" Serena said already red with anger.

When she walked in she couldn't believe what she saw then again she did. It was a mixture of modern with impersonal.

"Wow did you hire a someone professional to come in and decorate your apartment? The place looks great!! Serena said with a sarcastic voice.

"No…I don't see what's wrong with it." Darien said a little offended.

"Whatever what are we studying first?" Serena asked.

Darien pulled out about 10 textbooks which made Serena a little light headed.

"I was thinking geometry and then we'd study some chemistry followed by some English. I think I'll take it easy on you. It is your first day studying with me after all." Darien said in monotone.

Serena just burst out laughing until she was rolling on the floor clutching her stomach.

"What may I ask is so funny?" Darien said with a confused face.

"You weren't kidding…" Serena said with tears in her eyes.

"No I thought you said you wanted to study. What did you think that we were gonna study for 10 minutes and make out for an hour? Sorry Serena but this isn't a soap opera." Darien said seriously.

"I did NOT think we were gonna make out I just didn't know that we were gonna study so MUCH!" Serena whined.

"Hey when you study with me there is no such thing as too much studying." He said with a smile.

"Fine but this better be worth it." Serena said seriously.

"Alright so lets start out with this equation…" Darien showed her the textbook with all the complicated numbers.

"Aww it looks like a smiley face!!" She said pointing at the circle.

"Oh boy this is going to be a long 3 hours." Darien said with rubbing his face.

"3 HOURS!! NO WAY!!" Serena wailed.

* * *

Tell me what you thought!! I'd love to hear from you. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all those of you who reviewed!! :) Here's chapter 4! Oh and Shana elmsford I loved your idea believe me but I came up with an idea…sorry. Hope you still like it though.

* * *

Chemistry…

"So do you understand NOW?!" Darien said very irritated.

"Um…yes?" Serena said sheepishly.

"Ok lets go over this again!!" He said obviously agitated.

They had been studying for almost an hour now and Serena had not grasped much yet. So finally Darien finally decided to try a different approach.

"Alright lets try something else have you ever heard of pneumonic devices?" Darien asked.

"Whoa I didn't know you were into witch craft!!" Serena exclaimed.

"What?! No not demonic…PNEUMONIC!!" He yelled.

"Oh what's that?" She said slightly embarrassed.

"_Pneumonic _devices are things to help you remember other things." He said in a teasing voice.

"Alright so what are you getting at?"

"Well I thought this would help you out. Ok neutrons and protons lets start with that…I got it! Lets say you're a proton your positive…which is true." He mumbled.

"Ok." Serena said.

"I'm a neutron…negative. So you get that in real life we are complete opposites as are neutrons and protons. So anytime you come across something that has to deal with this just think about you and me." He said proud of himself.

"Oh I get it!" She said happily.

"Good and you also now that when you put two opposites together they…" Darien said waiting for Serena to finish his sentence.

"A positive…me and a negative…you….they….we….ATTRACT!!" Serena said triumphantly.

"Wow Meatball head I had no idea you had it in you…and if you felt that way about me you should have said so." Darien Said with a smirk.

"What?….OH!! I didn't mean that…" She said blushing like mad.

"Don't worry about it Meatball head it doesn't matter…much." Darien said.

"Ok…I think so yeah opposites attract…yeah can you stop laughing at me?!" Serena yelled.

"I'm not laughing." Darien said still smiling.

"Your eyes say it all." Serena said.

"Do they Meatball head what else do they say?" Darien said dangerously close to her face.

"Never mind what's next?" Serena said desperate to change the subject.

"Geometry…" Darien said.

"YES! Finally no more stupid chemistry." Serena happily yelled.

"Yeah but you gotta admit it is pretty _interesting_ isn't it _meatball head_." Darien said with a hidden smile.

"Umm…uh-huh." She said trembling slightly.

'Just where are you getting at jerk?'

* * *

There you go tell me what you thought. What are you thinking is Serena too naive? I think so. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 enjoy and tell me what you thought!

* * *

Geometry…

"A squared plus B squared equals what meatball head?" Darien asked.

"Why C squared of coarse." Serena said proud of her self.

"Good job!" Darien exclaimed.

It had officially been two hours and Darien finally started to get things through Serena's head. Serena was happy with herself that she was starting to understand things and was able to understand _and_ answer Darien's questions. For some reason as the time went on she felt she got more nervous than when she first went into the apartment. Her palms started to get sweaty and she always felt hot.

'Must be some cold getting around.' Serena thought.

"I know this is way off subject and we really shouldn't be doing this but…how bout we take a break." Darien said.

"But…but Darien…a…break…THANK YOU!!" Serena said half sarcastically half sincerely.

"Yeah, yeah whatever do you want something to drink…or I know I'm going to regret this but…something to eat?" Darien asked.

"Duh I'm STARVED what do you got?" Serena asked excitedly.

"Um…do you like cold pizza?" Darien asked.

"YEAH!!" Serena squealed.

After taking out the pizza box (which was more than half full when Darien took it out.) they got to talking about everything and nothing and getting to know each other more than just the basic stuff.

"Wow we finished the entire thing together!" Serena said.

"No you did I only had a slice which I'm still eating…" Darien said showing her the piece of pizza.

"Oh by the way are you gonna finish that slice of pizza?" Serena asked with a hint of drool on her face.

"Sure if you can answer one question for me…" Darien said with a secret smile.

"Ok…" Serena said.

"If we had 60 percent of the pizza in the beginning and I ate only 2 percent how much did you eat?" Darien asked.

"Um…lets see I ate 8 slices…and you ate half of one…and…I don't know!!" Serena said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Serena it was a trick question the answer is 98 percent because you know 100 minus 2 is 98." Darien said getting closer to her and offering her the slice of pizza.

"Wow!" Serena said out of shock.

"It was just a simple math question why so shocked?" Darien asked.

"No you said Serena…" She said taking a bite out of the slice of pizza.

"Well I could always go back to meatball head if you want…" Darien said almost closing the already dangerous distance between them.

"I always liked…that nickname…" She said with dazed eyes.

"Ok have it your way meatball head…" Darien said leaning in.

* * *

CLIFF HANGER!! WHOO!! Wanna yell at me? Review! I'm sure you already know or do you?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6!! Yay! Hope you enjoy it. :)

* * *

"Ok have it your way meatball head…" Darien said leaning in.

'Wait what am I doing this could be interesting.' Darien thought with a smirk.

"Um what's wrong?" Asked a confused Serena.

"Nothing it's just that I can't do this." Darien said.

"What? Why?" Serena asked in a rush.

"Because you know how we made that be that if you get an 80 I wouldn't call you Meatball head?" Darien asked.

"Oh if that's the problem you can keep calling me Meatball head if you want." Serena said slightly blushing.

"I'll take you up on that offer but that's not why I can't. You see I had another secret part of our deal."

"What was it?" Serena asked.

"Well…if you got that 80 I would get…get to kiss you." Darien said.

"WHAT?! You JERK!!" Serena said really angry.

"Why am I a jerk you were just about to kiss me a minute ago!" Darien exclaimed.

"That's not the point I can't believe you would put another part of the deal like _that_ without consulting me your so…so….insipid!!" Serena said.

"Ha! That vocabulary is getting through." Darien said with a giggle.

"Yeah I guess so…HEY don't change the subject!" Serena said

"Well what's the problem Sere?" Darien said pulling her into an embrace.

"The _problem_ was that…that you didn't…think…about…I'm sorry what were we talking about?" Serena started strong but lost concentration in his arms.

"Exactly and if anything me not kissing you could be the best thing." Darien said.

"How can this be the best thing?" Serena pouted.

"You're much cuter when you pout- I mean me not kissing you means that you have much more motivation to get that 80." Darien said laughing.

"Oh well I guess so that means that…" Serena shyly looked away.

"That we're together now? Well yes that's exactly what it means meatball head." Darien said as he hugged her again.

"Um Ok…but you're going against the agreement." Serena said.

"No I'm not just because I can't kiss you doesn't mean I can't do anything else." He said while she blushed.

"Don't worry I have complete faith in you Sere. I hope for my sake and yours that you do get that 80." Darien said lovingly.

"Well at least _you _do." Serena said while Darien just chuckled.

* * *

That's it for today folks I hope you liked it...push the grayish button to your left and tell me what you thought! :)


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Here we go chapter 7!! Thanks for all the reviews.

* * *

"Ok so do you think that you get this stuff?" Darien asked hopefully.

"Absolutely…NOT!!" Serena freaked out.

"Serena c'mon what will it take what can I do to help you?" Darien said holding her closer.

"Well you can stop acting like my teacher…" Serena said playfully.

"Ha ha fine it's been 3 hours already how about I take you home already and you can get some rest before your big day." Darien offered.

"I guess if you want but I'd rather stay here with you." Serena said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Fine but if you stay you're gonna have to study some more." Darien smirked.

"You're such a nerd…why do I have to study more?!" Serena whined.

"Because if you stay here I might be too tempted to kiss you." Darien said seriously.

"That doesn't sound too bad…how bout we just break this deal? Hmm." Serena asked.

"Sorry can't do that meatball head I don't break my promises." Darien told her.

"Fine lets study…how about some more math." Serena asked.

Serena and Darien studied for a few more hours until it was dark out and took a few breaks…or ten and

they had a few close calls with almost kisses. It was almost 9:00 and that was Serena's curfew so Darien

had to take Serena home unfortunately for both of them.

* * *

At Serena's front door…

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Serena said.

"Yeah I hope so and I hope we get to make our relationship official?" Darien asked hopefully

"Bet on it." Serena giggled and went in.

* * *

The next day…

"Ahh I'm late how could I have overslept?! The test is in like 10 minutes!!" Serena didn't even get dressed she was in bunny pajamas and ran out the door.

'I'll be humiliated for the rest of my life but that 80's worth it. At least these are my lucky pajamas.' Serena thought as she ran.

Serena was running so fast that she didn't even notice she passed Darien. Darien only saw a blur and a pair of meatballs and knew it was _his_ meatball head. He just laughed and went on his way.

Serena finally made it to the classroom and Ms. Haruna was waiting by the door with a mad face.

"Serena your late and why may I ask are you in your pajamas?" A very confused Ms. Haruna asked.

"I'm so sorry I'm late excuse me." Serena panted.

"Sorry can't let you in like that." Ms. Haruna said.

"No you don't understand c'mon let me in!" Serena begged.

"Why do you want to get in so badly today?"

"Because…my education is very important and I studied really hard for that test today?" Serena said not very sure of herself.

"Umm…you studied?! Well whatever it is you've got going you should keep it up except next time wear your clothes! Get in here." Ms. Haruna said as she moved out of the way.

"Thanks!!" Serena said as she made her way into the class.

As she was going to her seat which was all the way in the back she heard so many giggles and whispers that caused her to go horribly red. Finally after all the excitement and all the teasing was over Ms. Haruna finally started class.

* * *

That's it for now. Folks but I'll make a deal with you if I have 5 reviews by 5:00 P.M I'll update again and tell you what happens.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Enjoy!! :)

* * *

Ms. Haruna finally started class by writing the date on the board, and the day of the week, and the days schedule, and the detention list (which Serena was 1 on.) After 10 minutes of sitting in silence Serena could barely take it.

"Ok class as you all know today is the big test- Oh wait I forgot to take attendance!" Ms. Haruna slowly went back to her desk and scrimmaged through her desk.

"Can't seem to find it…oh you know what I forgot it in the office. Can someone go get it?" Ms. Haruna asked.

"I'll get it!" Melvin offered.

"Oh good Melvin go ahead…" Ms. Haruna called as he left the room.

"So Ms. Haruna can we possibly do the test now?" Serena asked.

"Oh no! Not without Melvin…can't start a test without the whole class. Class you may have some free time until Melvin comes back." Ms. Haruna announced to the class.

Everyone cheered and was happy except…Serena.

* * *

20 minutes later.

"Melvin should have been here by now it's been 15 minutes." Ms. Haruna said worriedly.

" 20 minutes and 37 seconds, but who's counting?!" Serena said unexpectedly.

"OK…oh there he is! What took you so long Melvin?!" Ms. Haruna asked.

"I'm sorry Ms. Haruna but the honor society director started talking to me about the next meeting…" Melvin started and kept going for another 5 minutes with Ms. Haruna.

"Fine go to your seat Melvin thank you." Ms. Haruna said.

"Alrighty, Molly."

"Here."

"Melvin."

"Here."

"Joshua?"

"Right here." A timid voice said.

"That's right we have a new student. Class this is Joshua." Ms. Haruna said.

"Hello." The class said.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself." Ms. Haruna offered.

"Um…sure." Joshua was about to talk but suddenly saw Serena with a death glare.

"What's wrong?" Ms. Haruna asked when she saw that he went silent.

"Uh…nothing I don't talk much…I think." Joshua said as he turned to Serena who suddenly smiled and nodded her head.

"Fine I guess I did kind of put you on the spot there…" Ms. Haruna said with a laugh.

"Let's see where was I Janey."

"Here."

"Mark."

"Here."

"Anthony."

"Here."

"Anna."

"Here."

"Serena."

"HERE!!"

"My such enthusiasm today!" Ms. Haruna said with one hand on her hip.

"Yeah…lets get on with this." Serena whined.

"Alright so as I was saying class today is the big test today your final grade of the year so it has all the basic stuff we've studied this year…no need to worry if you _studied_." Ms. Haruna said especially to Serena.

"Ok if there are no questions we can get started." Ms. Haruna said.

"No? Ok then I'll start passing out these test here…"

Just as she was about to pass out the first test when someone came in the room.

"I'm sorry Ms. Haruna but someone has come in to see you and wants to see you right away." The person said.

"Oh OK would you mind my class while I'm away?" Ms. Haruna asked.

"No problem you want me to pass out the test you have in your hand?"

"I'd rather wait until I get back." Ms. Haruna said on her way out.

* * *

Another 20 minutes later.

"Ok I'm back someone wanted to donate to our class…it was someone you know Serena. He told me to give this to you." Ms. Haruna said as she handed Serena the note.

_Dearest Serena,_

_Ha ha lol lol ha ha haven't started your test yet and it's killing you!! I just distracted her to annoy you and drive you crazy! Don't worry I know you'll do great remember I believe in you and…I love you so try your best and win one for the team! Meet me and the arcade right after school and tell me how it goes._

_Love, Darien._

As soon as she finished she got furious and almost crumbled it up but then read it over.

'Love?! He loves me!!'

"Ok Serena are you quite finished?" Ms. Haruna asked.

Serena then realized that she was hugging the note and everyone was staring at her and she went red.

"Sorry can we start the test?" Serena asked.

"Yes if you haven't noticed I already passed them out." Ms. Haruna said.

"Class you may now start your test."

'And so it begins.' Serena thought as she picked up her pencil.

* * *

Hate me I DO!! Review and tell me what you thought!


	9. if you review you get a clue! :

Here goes chapter 9! I'm sorry for yesterdays chapter but I had you on the edge of your seat didn't I?

* * *

Chapter 9.

_Question 23. A squared plus B squared equals what?_

_**C squared.**_

'This isn't too hard.'

_Question 34. If Serenity bought 10 roses and Endy bought ¾ of the roses how many did Endy buy?_

_**around 6 roses.**_

'Such weird names Ms. Haruna must be into some cheesy soap opera.'

_Question 50. What are Protons, and Electrons what charge are they?_

Protons are positive and Electrons are negative.

'Way to easy. I guess there's nothing left to do but turn it in.'

Serena hesitantly got up and made her way to Ms. Haruna.

"Uh Ms. Haruna I'm done." Serena said.

"Yeah Melvin just put it…Serena?! You finished before Melvin?!"

"I guess so." Serena said.

"Ok just put it over there and take a seat."

It took 2 and a half hours but finally everyone finished and Ms. Haruna got up to speak to the class.

"Alright class that was all of the test so I'll grade the test after school and you'll get them tomorrow. You can go home now." Ms. Haruna said.

"You mean all this time and you didn't grade the test!" Serena said after everyone was gone.

"Well I wanted to do them all together. I'm doing them right now though go on Serena you'll get it tomorrow." Ms. Haruna said.

Then Serena did something she had never done before…

"Ms. Haruna give me detention." Serena said bravely.

"Why your detention isn't until tomorrow." Ms. Haruna said with a quirked eyebrow.

"I know its just that I'd like to take it now." Serena said.

"No and other than the pajamas thing you did really well today I'm really proud of you Serena." Ms. Haruna said.

"Then you give me no other choice." Serena said.

With all the courage she could muster Serena got the diet coke that was on her desk and spilled it on Ms. Haruna's dress.

"Ah!! Sit down Serena your not going anywhere today not until…until…I finish grading theses test!!" Ms. Haruna said.

"Fine…" 'Just fine.' Serena thought with a smirk.

* * *

2 hours later.

"Are you done with the test yet I'm really late for something!" Serena told Ms. Haruna.

"Not yet because of your little stunt I suddenly feel like being very thorough." She laughed an almost evil laugh.

"But even if you were there aren't that many students in our classroom!"

"That's right Serena I've gone through the test quite a few times already 10 to be exact." Ms. Haruna said.

15 minutes later.

"Ok I'm done and I'm guessing you want to know what your grade is." Ms. Haruna said.

"Yes please?!"

"Lets see…you Serena Tsukino…Oh my you failed."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Tell me what you thought...and before you gather you torches I'ts not what you think. :) See ya! Oh and if you give me a review I'll give you a clue of what happens next but dont worry I wont ruin it for you.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10!! XD Whoo!! Thank you to all those of you who reviewed I loved it!! :) Oh and I should post up a new story soon so look me up in a couple of day's if not tomorrow.

* * *

"You failed…"

"WHAT?!" Serena yelled.

"Yes look at it…" She said as she handed her the test.

"I failed with a 30?!

"Yup I thought you said you studied." Ms. Haruna said with a sigh.

"I did…I promise for 3 hours yesterday…with…a friend I guess." Serena said as reality hit her.

"Well I'm sorry…I oh looks like I gave you the wrong test." Ms. Haruna said as she looked at it again.

"What really?!" She suddenly perked up.

Ms. Haruna finally took out another test making "sure" it was hers. Serena took the real test and saw that she passed…with a 79?!

"I still didn't get that 80?!" Serena yelled.

"Oops sorry wrong test this time…" Ms. Haruna said as she gave her another one.

Serena got it hesitantly this time and made sure it said Serena Tsukino.

"I got a 98!! Whoo in your face!!" Serena jumped up and down.

"In who's face?"

"Uh-uh I don't care I passed!!" Serena yelled as she ran out of the room.

"That will teach you to spill coke all over my favorite dress." Ms. Haruna said with a smirk as Serena left.

* * *

"I PASSED!! YEAH I'm THE BEST YEAH!!" Serena said as she ran down the street.

She kept running as fast as she could to see if she could catch up with Darien. Finally she saw Darien and rage filled her because of the note.

"Darien!!" Serena tried to catch his attention.

"Oh Serena how'd it go?" Darien said hopefully.

Serena went up to his and punched him…hard.

"That's for that little note you sent me!" Serena yelled.

"Oww…I guess I had it coming I-" Darien started to say but was cut off by Serena kissing him. Finally after a minute they stopped because of lack of air.

"That…was for the 98 I got!!" Serena said as she showed him the test.

"You…got a 98 never would of guessed it meatball head!!" Darien said hugging her.

Serena was about to punch him again but she stopped right before she her fist made it to his face.

"Looks like your getting a black eye…sorry?" Serena said.

"Yeah but your worth it!" Darien said as he kissed her again.

THE END.

* * *

I want to take all of my reviewers too many to name but you guys know who you are!! I looooooveeee you guys!! If you haven't reviewed I would really appreciate it if you told me what you thought. :)


End file.
